Truth or Dare
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: When Rebekah heard about the game of Truth or Dare from one of the many chick flicks she had been watching lately she just had to try, so she roped in Caroline into organizing a game. This can only mean trouble for everyone involved.
1. Barbie Girl

**I can't believe I'm starting another story when I have four other stories to finish... Oh well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters. *Sigh*  
I want to thank xoxInnerHollowxox for going over this! :)**

* * *

**Truth or Dare  
Chapter One-Barbie Girl**

Rebekah and Caroline had gathered their family and friends at Klaus' mansion for a game of Truth or Dare. When Rebekah heard about the game from one of the many chick flicks she had been watching lately she just had to try, so she roped in Caroline into organizing a game.

Caroline had convinced Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Matt to come over without too much difficulty but had to trick Damon into coming. She usually wouldn't of bothered with the effort but knowing Damon, he would cause her more hassle later for leaving him out.

Rebekah had it easy to gather her brothers as they lived in the house the were holding the game.

As everyone sat down, Caroline stood up in the middle of the group to explain why they were there. "You spin this bottle," Caroline said while holding up the glass bottle and turning it in the air, "and whoever it lands on has to pick either truth or dare. The one who spun the bottle will then will decide on the Truth or Dare," she explained.

"And whatever you choose, you have to do it," Rebekah piped in, "you can't back out!"

Elijah stood up and headed towards the door.

"No you don't Elijah!" Rebekah yelled as she she got up from the circle. She ran over to him and grabbed a hold of his arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

Elijah shook his head, "I have better things to be doing with my time."

"Aren't you always going on about family bonding?" Rebekah said while she looked over towards the group. "Well this is it, just with some extra people." She mumbled the last part under her breath, hoping Elijah didn't hear her.

"Come on brother, it sounds like fun." Kol added with a big grin plastered on his face. "You need to loosen up!" His statement was awarded with an intense glare from his older brother.

Elijah signed, giving up and went back to sit in the circle without another word.

"This is why we are here?" Damon inquired, "you said it was an emergency Blondie? There is no-" With one glare from Klaus he shut up. It wasn't everyday Caroline would willingly be in his house and looking happy, he wasn't going to let anyone ruin that.

When everyone calmed down Caroline spun the bottle. Everyone watched intensely as the bottle spun around. It began to turn slower and slower until it came to a stop in front of the older Salvatore, who didn't even hesitate in saying dare.

Caroline thought for a moment before thinking of the most prefect dare for him. "I dare you to sing I'm A Barbie Girl song." She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she said that.

"You're out of your mind Barbie!" he exclaimed, earning snickers from some of the group.

"They're not the lyrics," Elena said sarcastically.

Damon glared at her. "There is no way!" He declared.

"You don't even have to sing all of it." Caroline reasoned.

"Yeah, Damon give us a tune." Matt said while trying to calm down his laughter.

"You chicken?" Rebekah asked. She wanted to know of this Barbie song, along with some of the other occupants in the room.

"I'm not-" Damon sighed and stood up and in the process he got a clap of applause from both Stefan and Elena. Damon put on his signature smirk and said.  
"Prepare to be blown away!"

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair," Damon sang while pretending to brush his own hair. "Undress me everywhere." Damon continued as he unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons as he made his way around the group."Imagination, life is your creation."

He grabbed Caroline by her arm pulling her towards him. "Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Laughter erupted from the group expect from Klaus who just glared at the Salvatore for the second time that night and so did Elijah, but he did have an amused look on his face.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)" He twirled Caroline around. "Come on Barbie, let's go party! (uu-oooh-u)" At this stage nearly everyone had joined in. "Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)" Damon could feel Klaus' glare burning into the back of his head. He knew that his dancing with Caroline was driving him mad. He turned to the Original Hybrid and winked. "Come on Barbie, let's go party! (uu-oooh-u)"

Damon smirked and bowed to his audience earning a round of applause from everyone apart from Klaus. "Thank you, thank you."

"Who knew you had it in you?" Bonnie giggled whilst clutching her sides from the intense laughter.

"Well I'm full of surprises Witchy," Damon said as he spun the bottle again. The bottle spun on its side, around and around until it stopped in front of the unsuspecting witch.

Bonnie's face paled, all the laughter that was in her a second ago was gone.

Damon grinned at her reaction. "Truth or dare?"

She took a deep breath. Bonnie didn't trust Damon so her only option was, "truth."

Damon frowned. "You're no fun!" But the frown didn't last too long as a suggestive smile crept on to the vampires face. "Do you secretly desire me?"

"No!" Her blunt and hasty repose earned giggles from the girls present. They all knew Damon wasn't her favorite person and probably being here was uncomfortable for her but Bonnie was determined to have fun, even if it had to included Damon and the Originals. Though she was secretly relived at the question Damon asked her, it could've been worse.

Damon put his hand over his heart, "you didn't have to be so blunt, Witchy!" He face contorted in fake pain.

Bonnie shrugged and spun the bottle and it landed on Matt who cheered. "Dare!"

Bonnie thought for a second before thinking of the prefect dare. "The Cinnamon Challenge!"

Matt didn't seem phased at all. He clapped his hands together and said, "Bring it on."

"What's The Cinnamon Challenge?" Rebekah asked as she looked around at those present.

"It involves attempting to swallow a tablespoon of cinnamon without vomiting." Klaus explained. He thought maybe this night wouldn't be as boring as he thought it would be.

"Ewww." Rebekah said in disgust.

"I'll get some cinnamon from the kitchen." Elijah offered.

When the eldest Original arrived back with a spoon and a jar of cinnamon he handed it to Matt.

"Good luck Matt." Caroline gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. She had tired to do the challenge last year but couldn't sallow any of it.

"I don't need luck Care." Matt said as it put the spoon full of cinnamon into his mouth. The second Matt closed his mouth his eyes went wide. It was horrible, he felt like he was going to get sick. He thought it was going to be a piece of cake... How wrong he was. He gagged.

"Is he going to get sick?" Kol asked, amused.

Matt was determined not to get sick. Not on Klaus' carpet. That would be like signing his own death warrant.

"Come on Matt," Elena cheered, followed by Caroline and Bonnie.

Matt finally manged to swallow it after a few attempts. Everyone clapped at his success at the challenge. He took the glass of water Bonnie offered him and drank it all it a matter of seconds."Never again," he huffed, "not in a million years."

"Well done Matt." Bonnie patted his back.

Matt gave her a weak smile and then continued to spun the bottle. Matt looked terrified when it landed on Elijah. Everyone was silent and was looking between Matt and Elijah. Some of them pleased not to be in Matt's position and some pitted Matt.

"Dare." Elijah said ignoring the silence of the room.

"Ammm..." Matt could think of a lot of dares, lick someones foot, dye your hair green, do an embarrassing dance and the old prank call. However he was scared to give him any of the ones he was thinking and the stare from Elijah wasn't helping. After a few moments he just blurted out, "twenty push up... With one hand!

Damon and Kol bursted out laughing at Matt from wimping out.

Elijah simply nodded and then proceed to the middle of the floor and as soon as he started the push ups, he was finished. He dusted off his suit and headed back to his sit.

"That looked very hard, brother." Kol snorted.

Elijah ignored him and spun the bottle and after a few spins it landed on the young Salvatore.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Do you like it? If so please review and tell me should I continue this!? Also if you have any ideas on truths or dares for characters let me know by review or pm! :)**


	2. Elena and Jail

**I really didn't think this would get the response that it did... I thought I might get around eight reviews if I was lucky! :D 28 is freaking AMAZING! You have no idea how much each review means to me! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries... If I did we wouldn't be waiting this long for season four!**

* * *

**Truth or Dare  
Chapter Two- Elena and Jail**

Stefen didn't know if he felt relieved or scared. He didn't think Elijah would give him anything ridiculous for a dare but he couldn't be too sure so he went what he hoped would be the safe option... "Truth," Stefen said not too surely.

Elijah leaned back and thought for a moment, he didn't even know what to ask. It would've been easier if the young Salvatore chose dare. He would've gotten him to do some meaningless tasks.

Stefen wasn't sure if the silence was a good thing or not.

"Come on Elijah!" Kol urged impatiently, which earned him a blank stare from the eldest Original.

Elijah sighed and asked the only thing that came to his mind. "What is your favorite decade?"

That question puzzled Stefen... What was his favorite decade? It did quite enjoy the 1920's but that also brought back some bad memories that he would rather forget, but there was just something about that decade... The style, the music what was there not to like?. "1920's."

"Fantastic decade!" Klaus agreed.

Stefen grabbed the bottle and spun it before Klaus would bring up anything from his past. The next 'victim' of the game was Rebekah who looked like Christmas had just come early.

"Dare," Rebekah cheered.

"Snap the heels off of your boots." Stefan said after a moment.

Rebekah's smile suddenly vanished. "What? No!" And if looks could kill Stefan would've been dead...again.

"What happened to your 'have to do the dare'?" Damon smirked in her direction as he did air quotes.

She huffed and reluctantly and took off her boots. "These are my favorite pair!" She pleaded, hoping that they would change their minds. Luck however was not on her side.

"You can just get a new pair." Kol said. He didn't understand why she was complaining so much it was just a pair of shoes, he thought she got off easy with her dare.

Every girl looked at him like he just killed a puppy. "You wouldn't understand Kol." Caroline said.

A sudden rage of anger overcame Rebekah and she snapped one of the heels over Kol's head. "Bitch!" Kol cursed as he nursed his swore head, promising himself he will get revenge later on as this game they had going was far from over.

"Happy?" Rebekah said as she snapped the other one as she glared at Stefan...again.

Stefan held up his hands in defense, "It was the first thing that came to mind."

Rebekah spun the bottle hoping it would land on Stefan. He would pay for what he made her do. The bottle came to stop in front of Elena who looked like a deer caught in a cars head lights. A truth or dare could be bad for her if it was from Rebekah.

Elena didn't want to show her fear... Even though she was pretty sure they could see it anyway and before she could stop herself dare escaped her lips, surprising everyone in the room.

Rebekah nearly looked impressed by her bravery, she didn't think Elena had the nerve to say 'dare' to her. The prefect dare then came to her mind. "I dare you to ring your brother," Rebekah grinned at the expression on Elena's face, "and tell him he needs to bail you out of jail."

Elena left out a breath that she was holding, she thought that would be a lot worse.

Matt and Damon started laughing at the dare. "Elena and jail," Damon laughed harder, "does not go in the same sentence." Matt said between breaths. The thought of Elena needing help to get out of jail was hilarious.

But Rebekah wasn't done. "For prostitution!"

Elena's eyes widened and all the colour left her face. She should have known Rebekah wouldn't leave her off so easily. This caused Damon and Matt to laugh harder, if that was even possible with Kol joining in.

"Rebekah!" Elijah warned.

"What? It's only a dare." Rebekah said innocently as she handed Elena her phone.

"That's right only a dare, Elena." Bonnie tried to comfort her.

Elena nodded and took the phone from Rebekah. She took a deep breath and dialed her brothers number praying that he wouldn't answer but of course he did. "Hey Jer." Elena said shakily.

"Hey Lena, what's up?" Jeremy.

"... Jer." Elena had no idea how she was even going to bring this up in conversation.

"Is something wrong?" Elena could hear the concern in his voice.

"Ahh... Kinda." Elena really didn't know how to say this and everyone watching her wasn't helping.

"Where are you? I'll come get you." Elena hated that she was making him worry because of a dare.

"You have to promise not to tell Ric." Last thing she needed was for him to find out, even if it was a dare, that talk would be beyond awkward and Ric would never let her live this down.

Jeremy seemed hesitant to answer not liking the idea of not telling Ric if his sister was in trouble but Elena wasn't leaving him with a choice. "I promise. Just tell me what is going on Lena."

"I need you to bail me out of jail." Elena could see that Damon and Kol were trying not to laugh.

"Wait... What?" Jeremy didn't think he heard her right. "You serious? What for?"

"Ahhh..." Elena really didn't want to say but when she caught Rebekah gaze she nearly felt compelled to. "Prostitution." Elena mumbled into the phone and at that moment she could tell that Damon was trying so hard not to have a laughing fit.

Jeremy didn't say anything at first. "Sorry, I don't think I heard you right."

"For prostitution." Elena just wish her life would end now.

Jeremy was silent for a moment. "Is this Katherine?" Jeremy ask seriously.

"No, Jer." Elena was relieved that her brother didn't believe she would do such a thing.

"Is this a joke?" Jeremy was not buying it.

"No." Elena replied.

Jeremy chuckled, "Sure it's not and I'm batman!" And with that he hung up.

"That was fucking hilarious," Damon chuckled as he fell back on the floor not able to contain his laughter anymore which caused everyone expect Elena and Elijah to join in.

Elena was not looking forward to facing her brother later and then it dawned to her there was no way that Jeremy wasn't telling Ric... That will be a fun conversation to have. She will be teased to no end.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Rebekah said as she wiped away a few tears from laughing.

Elena ignored her and spun the bottle and when she didn't think her night could get any worse it landed on her number one fan... Note the sarcasm, the one and only Original hybrid.

"I will start off start easy, truth." Klaus said smugly.

Elena didn't need to think long. "Why are you here?" It bugged her on why he would even join in on the game. He didn't even complain once so far on being here.

"It's my house." Klaus said obviously.

Elena shook her head. "No, playing this game?"

"I have my reasons." Elena did not miss the look he gave Caroline who suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. "I should have guessed." Elena said under her breath.

"I don't think you get the game brother-" Kol said oblivious to what was going on.

"Are you blind?" Damon interrupted. "Even I noticed that."

Elijah noticed the look in Kol's eyes. "Behave Kol."

"What?" Kol questioned not liking being told off by his brother again tonight. He wanted to know why Klaus didn't answer the question. Kol was certain Klaus would've left by now or at least complained a bit.

Klaus ignored them and spun the bottle.

"Finally!" Kol cheered instantly out of his mood. "Hit me with your best shot!" Kol dared him.

Klaus smirked. "Stab yourself!"

Elijah sighed. "Stop acting like Children." Elijah knew that this game of Truth or Dare wouldn't stay 'friendly' for long... He knew it would get worse especially with Kol involved.

"He started it." Kol argued.

"Here." Rebekah threw a knife to Kol.

"How did-"

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. "I knew one of you would try something  
like this."

Kol nodded and twirled the knife in his hand before piercing the knife into his right leg. "Seriously brother, I thought you would've come up with something better."

"It's still early, Kol," was Klaus response.

Kol laughed and spun the bottle... No one wanting to be the person who it will land on.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Did you like it? It took longer then I thought but it was hard coming up with truths and dares... In your review tell me who do you want it to land on and what the truth or dare should be, also if you have any ideas for future truth or dares let me know... Until next time.**


	3. Hug Me Brother

**You guys are AMAZING! 58 reviews on ONE chapter! Thank you! :D I really never expected this to get the amount of reviews this has been getting! :)  
I cannot apologize enough for the late update I really have no idea how it took me this long!  
I wanted to update yesterday but it wont let me upload this chapter.**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries... If I did Kol... *CRIES*~**

* * *

**Truth or Dare  
Chapter Three: Hug Me Brother**

The bottle spun for a few moments before it landed on an excited Caroline. The blonde vampire was happy that it was finally her turn, but her facial expression changed as she saw the smirk on Kol Mikaelson's face when she said dare.

"I dare you to kiss my dear brother, Nik." Kol said innocently.

"I-" Caroline had been too shocked to speak. She didn't see that coming, she was thinking he was going to make her strip, but still to kiss Klaus and especially in front of everyone. Caroline slowly looked over at Klaus who looked like all his Christmases had come at once.

"Remember Barbie, you have to do the dare!" Damon choked out while laughing at the look on Caroline's face.

"You don't have to do it, Care." Elena told her.

"Oh, but she does!" Kol sang.

"He's right, Elena." Caroline said as she got up from the ground. "I'm one of the ones who organised this game, I can't back out." The blonde walked slowly over to Klaus, everyone in the room became silent as she knelt in front of the hybrid. Then, Caroline did something no one expected and proceeded to kiss Klaus on the cheek.

"Come on, love!" Klaus complained, he had never felt so cheated in his life.

"He didn't say where I had to kiss you." Caroline pointed out and laughed along with the other occupants in the room.

Kol grinned. "I see why you like her brother, she's just like you. Always looking for loopholes!"

Caroline ignored the comment. She fought back the blush that was threatening to appear and spun the bottle. It had landed on the older Salvatore.

"Give me your best shot Blondie, dare!" Declared Damon.

It only took Caroline a moment for her to come up with a dare for Damon. "I dare you to call, Rick, and confess your undying love for him."

Elena and Matt couldn't contain their laughter.

"Blondie!"

"Now Damon, you've been voicing about everyone having to do their dares." Stefen couldn't stop the smirk creeping onto his face, he liked seeing his brother in uncomfortable situations and really wanted to see how the dare would turn out.

"Fine!" Damon pulled out his phone and dialed Rick's number, hoping his drinking buddy for once wouldn't answer his phone.

"Hello, Damon," greeted Rick.

Damon cursed to himself. "I need to tell you something." The vampire thought it would be better to just get it over with and not draw it out any longer than was necessary.

"If this is about Elena being in 'jail'," you could hear the quotations over the phone. "Jer already told me." Elena went red, she was not looking forward to going home now. Rick and Jeremy are never going to let her live it down, even though it was a joke.

"She was though, Stefan and I bailed her out since her own family ignored her." Damon said dramatically. "Shame on you."

"Whatever, Damon, now what is it you need to tell me?" Rick asked.

"I love you man." The blue-eyed vampire said bluntly.

Caroline frowned at the confession, that was not how you confess your undying love for someone.

Rick didn't say anything at first... "Are you drunk?"

Oh how Damon wished he was drunk at that moment, it would've made the conversation go better for him. "Hadn't had a drop all evening. I know it's sudden but I needed to tell you how I feel." Damon explained.

"Have you and Elena taken some type of drugs?" You could hear the bitterness in Rick's voice.

"What? No!" So it was plausible that Elena took some type of drugs, but it wasn't for her to be in jail... Okay is was for prostitution so maybe it wasn't that plausible but still.

"Elena better come back in one piece or so help me, Damon!" Rick threatened.

"Elena is fine, she's right here, say hi." Holding the phone over in Elena's direction.

"Hi Rick." Elena felt really embarrassed at that moment.

"What sort of game are you playing?" Rick sounded relieved to hear Elena was alright.

"It'-" Damon was cut off when Rebekah took the phone from his grasp and threw it across the room.

"You can't tell anyone it's dare!" The blonde original yelled at him.

"You didn't have to break my phone!" Hissed Damon, grabbing the bottle and it proceeded to land on Elijah.

"Truth," the oldest original thought it was the best option when Damon was involved.

Damon looked disappointed at the other vampires choice and asked the only thing he could think of. "What's your guilty pleasure?"

"I do quite enjoy musicals." Elijah told the group.

"Really?" Asked Klaus, "You never mentioned that before."

"That's the whole point of it being a guilty pleasure." Rebekah said while rolling her eyes, earning a glare from her brother.

Elijah spun the bottle and it landed on his younger brother Kol. "Truth or dare, Kol?" Elijah asked, knowing already what his brother was going to pick.

"Dare!" Like Kol would ever pick anything else.

Elijah thought for a moment before he came up for the prefect dare for Kol, "I dare you to hug Niklaus."

There was complete silence for about a minute, everyone was waiting for some reaction from Kol since being silent apparently wasn't in his DNA. "What!" Kol and Klaus shouted at the same time. "You can't be serious, Elijah, this is Kol's dare. You shouldn't involve me."

"You didn't seem bothered when Caroline was dared to kiss you!" Matt pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"Hug your brother!" Damon liked the fact that they didn't want to do the simple dare.

"Hug me brother!" Caroline laughed.

"I loved that show!" Matt laughed along with his blonde friend.

The originals and the Salvatores looked confused on why the two were laughing so much, especially since Caroline didn't have a brother... That they were aware of anyway.

"It's a quote from a TV show." Explained Bonnie, clearing up the confusion.

Reluctantly, after a couple a minutes the two brothers finally hugged, earning a few 'awwwws' from the girls.

Kol ignored them and spun the bottle and it landed on Elena Gilbert, who picked truth since picking dare didn't seem like a good idea.

"Who's your favorite original?" Grinned Kol. "Even though we know who it is." He said while pointing at himself.

"Elijah." Elena didn't even hesitate in the answer.

Elijah smiled at Elena, while Kol acted completely offended.

Bonnie and Caroline nodded their heads with Elena's choice. "You wound me love." Klaus informed Caroline.

"But Elijah has the hair." Caroline used her hands to emphasize the point. "The hair!"

No one could argue with that. Elijah did have awesome hair. "Thank you, Caroline."

"I still think I'm the most handsome."

"Oh shut up Kol!" Rebekah sneered.

"You're just jealous." Kol sang.

"Totally." The blonde said sarcastically.

Elena ignored their bickering and spun the bottle til it landed on...

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Tell me in your review who do you want it to land on? And what do you want the dare to be? Also send me ideas for future truths or dares! :)  
Did you get the reference? I hope someone did or this is awkward! Haha  
A big thank you to hollymariec0mbs for beta reading this! :)**


End file.
